Not So Unexpected Visitor
by kayleebug012
Summary: A new vampire joins the Cullens. She helps bring out something in everyone. Well...Almost everyone. Rated T for later things.
1. Welcoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the ringleader, I'm Just a Follower. And I don't own the new Jaguar. If I did I would so be half-way to Brazil right now!**

As I drove up the Cullen household I started to have regrets.

What if they don't like me?

"It's Ok." That's what I repeated a thousand times in my head.

As I approached the house I could feel the power coming off the house.

209 years ago, when I was turned, I new from the beginning that I had a gift.

I could adapt the powers of other vampires in the vicinity.

I might have to focus more than them, but I am just as powerful.

I pulled up to the house in my new 2009 Jaguar XF. I saw four men out on the porch waiting for me.

Obviously the men of the house. What do they think I'm going to do? Hurt thier family. Yeah right. I would never do that.

Oh, so I can see that they have a mind reader. For what I can pick up his name is Edward.

They have an emotion changer. His name is Jasper.

I can feel the shield and the mind reader inside the house. Alice and Bella I suppose. I could feel the emotions of everyone outside. They were all kind of nervous except Edward, who can read my thoughts, and he knows I mean no harm.

I got out of my car and walked over to them. The man whose name is Carlisle walked forward to greet me first. "Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Welcome to our home." "Hello, my name is Eliza. You call me Elle for short. I come here to talk to you about joining your family so I can live your lifestyle." "Ok. Come inside and we can talk further on this matter." I followed them inside there house where I was greeted by Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme. Esme was the first to greet me.

"Hello, my name is Esme. Welcome."

"Hello. This is such a gorgeous house." "Thank You." Next I was greeted by Alice. She came up to me and game me a hug. "Hi. My name is Alice. I saw you coming. I am so excited." Then I noticed her shoes." "Oh My God! Are those Versace's new pumps!" "Yes, yes they are. I just got them." "I have them in every color! We really need to see each other's wardrobe. I have a shirt that I just got that would look amazing on you." "Ok. We can do it later."

"Hi. My name is Bella." Wow. Bella is really nice. "Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you." Next I went up to Rosalie. I held out my hand to shake hers, but she just stood there and looked at it. I gave up and dropped my hand. Apparently I'm not on her good side. "Ok, lets go to the dinning table and we can learn more about you." "Ok, but this might take awhile."


	2. Life Story and a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did there would be a thousand more pages…a book. Keep in mind that this is my own version. They are still in high school, Bella is a vampire, Edward never left, no Jacob, and no Nessie. Sorry for the confusion. Everyone still has the same powers as in Breaking Dawn. I consider Bella's self control over blood, a power. So Elle has it too when she is around Bella. Sorry for taking so long. Here it is.**

We all sat down at the dining room table.

"Ok, Well. I was born in 1800 in Australia.

My parents were deeply invested in the oil fields. They were billion-airs before I was born. I

had a pretty normal life. If everything handed to me on a silver platter, Is considered normal.

I was top of the class. I had looks that rivaled everyone. But, I never was truly happy…Ever. My parents had multiple affairs.

They both knew. But they didn't care.

They still had their billions intact. I was raised to believe, that not all things can't be satisfied in a single marriage.

Not that I ever believed it. I grew up with about two dozen horses. I was a champion racer.

And I still have a ton of horses. One day I came home from a gala. I was quite the party girl then.

Of course I wasn't the kind of girl to dance on tables. When I came home, I saw a man who looked more angel than anything standing over my parents. They were both lying in a pile of blood.

But, they both had been completely drained.

The vampire, whom I found out three days later when I woke up, was looking for me.

He left me to figure out everything by myself, after those three days.

So I was lonely, helpless, and happened to have a 20 billion dollar fortune in tact.

Until another vampire found me, I was having a very hard time.

The other vampire helped me the first three decades and then he left me. For the past hundred and fifty years I've been to college countless times. And I enjoyed every minuet of it.

So now I am here, telling my life story to a bunch of strangers."

At that point they were just sitting there looking at me.

Carlisle was the first to snap out of his somewhat daze.

"Wow that was an interesting story. I'm sure my family agrees with me when I say this. We would be glad for you to join our family."

"Thank you. Well, I am not sure how you guys would take this, but I happened to notice that you have quite a few anchors around your house. I still own a bunch of horses.

I hope this isn't too much to ask, but do you think I could build a barn out on one of those anchors. It would be great opportunity. You could all ride them. They would be no problem at all."

They all looked kind of hesitant. Carlisle spoke.

"Ok, sure, but if this doesn't work out you will have to get rid of those horses."

"Thank you very much. Right now I live in Lewiston, Idaho. How about this weekend we go to my place and I could show you around the ranch and maybe we could get a little riding in. Hey Jasper, how long has it been since you rode a horse."

"Um… About 50 years give or take a couple."

"Well, how about it. From what I know about your personalities, I know which horse you will be riding."

And with that Alice showed me to the guest bedroom where I could put my stuff.

Not that I'd be sleeping.

*********************************************************

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. I own horses so this is where I got then idea from. Next chapter Elle shows everyone where she is from. And you'll get to see which horse everyone rides.**


	3. Authors Note

**I am sorry to announce that I am canceling this story until further notice. **

**This is my most unsuccessful story. I have no reviews and I am just not motivated.**

** I am thankful for the people who added it to thier favorites and put it on alert.**

** I might return to it but just nto right now.**

**Sincerly, **

**Kayleebug012**


End file.
